Todo depende de la perspectiva de la persona
by Dei-chan186
Summary: "Porque dos hombres estando en una posición comprometedora, deja mucho que pensar". Ok, summary corto, pero engloba todo el fic


¡Hola! yo aquí subiendo mi primer fic que subo a esta página *llantos de felicidad*

Em... olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Dei-chan186 (para más información, visiten mi perfil, parezco como las de las propagandas) y tengo trece años :) ...espero que se diviertan y almenos sonrían un poco con esta ocurrencia demasiado comprometedora.

Nota: Ninguno...absolutamente ningún personaje me pertenece, estos son legalmente e indiscutiblemente, y creados por Nobuhiro Watsuki. Sólo el trama es mío. (así que no intenten arrestarme, ya he estado allí tres veces y no es lindo e¬e)

* * *

–Sanosuke, no– dijo Kenshin retrocediendo paso a paso de su amigo-

Bien, estar en su casa fue una mala idea…

–¿Por qué no?– Preguntó con voz sensual - Coopera y listo, ni Kaoru, ni Megumi, ni mi amiga la rata y mi enemiga cucaracha dirán o se enterarán de esto

¿Amiga…rata y enemiga cucaracha?

Como por arte de magia, las aludidas aparecieron corriendo por los pies de Kenshin, soltando este mismo un "¿oro?" mientras veía como se marchaban. Estaba con ojos de plato.

Para Sanosuke era normal, claro… ni siquiera se digna a limpiar un poco su casa, de hecho… ¡parecía como si los nazis hayan arrasado con la pequeña casa! (¿exageré?)

–¡No! Ya dije que no accederé, no voy a hacer eso contigo –lo miró a los ojos– porque…porque so-somos hombres

–¿Sólo eso?

–¡No es correcto!

Pasó un rato de silencio, hasta que Sanosuke se dignó a hablar.

–Listo– Sanosuke lo cogió de los hombros y lo empujó hacia el futón que se encontraba detrás de él (ni su cama tiende, mi madre debería estar orgullosa de mí)-

–¡¿Oro?!

Sanosuke se posicionó encima de él, no si antes apoyar sus manos en el futón para no aplastar al pelirrojo.

–¿Acaso…acaso no sientes nada por mí?– Su rostro se fue acercando hacia él, lentamente-

–Ya lo dije, somos amigos –sintió sus mejillas levemente arder– ¡basta! – puso sus manos en las mejillas de su amigo en cada lado, para impedir lo próximo-

¡¿Qué clase de estupidez inhumana se le habrá metido a Sano?! ¿Qué se fumó?

Bien… eso no era de decirlo, pero le incomodaba mucho a Kenshin que reaccionara así.

–¿Sólo amigos? Sabes muy bien que somos más que eso.

La distancia entre ellos se iban acortando más y más, al punto de pueden sentir chocar su respiración uno al otro.

En eso, la puerta deslizante se abrió des precipitadamente, dando paso a una atónica chica y unos estupefactos chicos.

–Ken…–Intentaba nombrarlo con voz temblorosa– Ken…shin…

–Oh mierda

Sanosuke miró a Kaoru. Kaoru miró a Kenshin. Kenshin miró a Kaoru.

Todo fue una confusión.

–Te dije que no era correcto que lo hiciéramos a espaldas de la señorita Kaoru…

–Mierda, mierda, mierda–Sanosuke miró a Kaoru con ojos de "no es lo que tu crees"– Jou…Jou-chan, no es lo que tú…–de la impresión, sus brazos flaquearon y su cara dio contra el pecho de Kenshin– crees

No se la creyó, simplemente no se la creyó. No pudo creer que el amor de su vida… ¡Fuera del otro equipo!

Eso le recordó a Kamatari, y eso mismo le recordó a Misao cuando estuvieron bañándose en las aguas termales:

"Me pregunto por qué será que Himura nunca se fija en ti… ¿acaso será de que no le gustan las mujeres?"

–Pensaba que eran puras patrañas, pero no fue así.

–Almenos… ten la decencia de decirme que no te gustan las chicas…–Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas– No me hubiese ilusionado…

–Jou-chan, ¿estás pensando que Kenshin y yo somos…? –Sanosuke se levantó con un tic en el ojo, al igual de Kenshin-

–Se-señorita Kaoru…ve-vera, Sanosuke quería…–intentó explicar sin éxito-

–¡Cállense y guárdense sus explicaciones! –Kaoru salió de la residencia llorando-

El ambiente se tornó silencioso.

–Te lo dije, Sano

–Esto de practicar de ser salvavidas e intentar realizar la respiración boca a boca con un hombre es difícil –Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza– pero tu te acobardaste y lo hiciste más complicado

–¡Es porque no lo sabía! Por eso dije que no era correcto, cuando me explicaste el concepto de boca a boca, ya no quise

–Era porque tenía más confianza contigo, Megumi me tomaría por pervertido y Jou-chan…no es aconsejable –Sanosuke sintió que una gota de sudor se colara detrás de su cabeza– en fin, el caso es que malpensó las cosas…

Kenshin tenía un nuevo tic en el ojo mientras miraba a Sanosuke, pero luego suspiró.

–…¿qué hacemos?

–No te pongas tenso, amigo –Sanosuke sonrió despreocupadamente, mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el hombro– la comadreja anda por aquí y sabe del caso, se lo explicará, y lo entenderá

–Eso me tranquilizó un poco…

–Aunque creo que no quiera verte la cara ahora– lo miró– mucho menos a mí…

–Kenshin volvió a suspirar y miró por la ventana. Estaba muy oscuro debido al anochecer y hacía mucho frío.

La escena se enfocaba en la Luna, mientras que sólo se escuchaban las voces de nuestros dos protagonistas.

–… ¿hay espacio en tu futón para alguien más?

–Con gusto, si me dejas practicar la respiración boca a…

–Mejor dormiré en el suelo…–se escuchó el sonido de cómo se apagaba la vela por un soplido– buenas noches…

–Pero…

–¡Buenas noches!

–Buenas noches…Kenshin – la voz de Sano sonó un poco temeroso-

¿Fin?

–Oye, Sano…

–Dime

–¿Qué habrás querido decir con "somos más que amigos"?

–¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos hermanos también, ¿o qué?

–Ah, eso… que bien

–… Malpensado, siempre habrán malpensados en este planeta

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **En fin, esta idea loca se me ocurrió cuando vi una novela con la misma situación (excepto lo del salvavidas,eso fue originalmente sacado de mi cabecita)**  
**

Espero que les haya agradado, si les gustó ¡comenten! y si no... pos... ¡también! xD pero si no les agradó, sean constructivos y no me linchen tan fuerte, soy muy joven para que me linchen (ok,mucha exageración)

También espero que los haya hecho malpensar :) (nunca falta el/la graciosa que lo hace). Si los personajes me salieron fuera de contexto, lo siento, a veces mi inspiración es algo loca y se ve obligado a eso xD

Nos vemos a la próxima. Chao chao :D

Posdata: ¿se creyeron que subí yaoi o algo comprometedor? xD


End file.
